The Affliction of Electro
by Electre
Summary: The students go to the amusement park when they get some time off from school, but nothing goes according to plan. Can the students detain Jay?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men: Evolution characters. I have made up my own character called Electro who this story will centre around mostly, so I suggest you at the very least read his bio on my page, and if you want to, you can read his fic which is called: 'Electro's Understanding' and it tells the story of how he came to the institute and got on there. There are also a couple of cameos from non-evolution X-Men characters along the way. Some are in it more than others! So lets begin with the story…

Practice makes perfect – or so they thought…

"There has been a big increase in the number of known mutants in the past couple of months." The T.V. of the recreational room was showing a new reporter explaining the increase of mutant population. "The following video's show just two of the known mutants so far." The news reporter disappeared from the screen and was replaced by a green haired woman using what looked like magnetic powers to lift street lamps from the ground. It then showed a man who looked Japanese and was shooting blasts of fire out from his hands. The news reporter then returned back to the screen. "The Government are estimating that they have identified only a third of the mutant population currently. In other news a fifty-three year old man has been fatally food poisoned…"

With a quick click of a button, the reporter disappeared from the screen once again as the television set was turned off. Ororo Munroe, Kitty Pryde and Jean Grey were sitting in the rec. room and starring intently at the now blank screen.

"The government seem to be progressing with their mutant registration act far more faster than we had first expected" the weather witch called Ororo explained with a worried sigh.

"Kitty I think we should just keep this between the senior members of staff. So that means you cannot tell any of the other students. They don't need to know about this just yet. It will only worry them," Jean said with a strict stare at Kitty, who nodded a reply obediently.

In the classroom:

Back in the classroom Scott Summers and Emma Frost were giving some of the other students a lesson in reading the oppositions actions to stay one step ahead. The students had an option to take this class and few of them actually did. The current students there were: Amara Aquilla otherwise known as Magma, Paige Guthrie also called Husk, Jay Keshino appropriately names Electro, Kurt Wagner also named Nightcrawler and Celeste, Mindee and Phoebe as well as being called The Stepford Cuckoos.

"The key to staying one step ahead of your enemy is reading their movement and facial expressions. Of course it helps if you have telepathy," The white queen said before giving a seductive grin at Scott.

"Now can anybody tell us what a villain will do if they are looking up towards the sky or the ceiling of a building?" Scott asked. The Cuckoos, Amara and Paige put their hands up to answer the question. Scott pointed to the triplets.

"There are two possible outcomes-"

"The first being if they can fly, they will high up into the sky to get leverage-"

"Or they will use equipment to get as high up as they possibly can at that time." It was very strange listening to the three girls finish off each other's sentences.

"Well don't my darlings. That was a simply excellent answer. I couldn't of put it better myself," Emma said with a wink.

"Yes well done girls, but next time don't read our minds to get the information you need" the optic blaster said with a strict shake of his head. There was then a long pause where Emma and Scott seemed to be looking at thin air.

"We will be dismissing this class early today. We have a meeting with Professor Xavier" Emma explained to her class before she and Scott rushed out of the classroom.

"Hey everyone, me and some of the other students are going to the amusement park later. Are you lot in?" Amara asked with a smile.

"Sorry. Ah've got studyin' ta' do. See ya'll later" Paige said with a quick wave before following Scott and Emma out of the classroom.

"No thank you, we-"

"Are to mature-"

"For amusement parks" The Cuckoos said as they too walked out of the classroom in a perfectly identical line.

"Vell I'm in" Kurt said and gave Amara a fanged smile.

"Count me in, I need to let off some steam and relax anyway" Jay said and gave Amara a thumbs up sign.

"Great, were meeting at two in the lobby," the lava generator said.

In the war room:

The War room was one of the high-techest rooms in the sub-basement of the institute. The floors, walls and ceilings were completely covered in stainless steel panels. There was a computer in the middle with a holographic generator coming out from the top. Next to the computer was a table and chairs. There were also more at the edges of the room with computers and other technological machines sitting on them. Sitting on the chairs around the table was: Ororo, Jean, Scott, Warren Worthington otherwise known as Angel, Logan or Wolverine, Emma, Betsy Braddock better known as Psylocke and Professor Charles Xavier.

"So what's this about bub? I got other stuff to do today" the feral animal like man said and shifted his weight in his seat.

"Yes and I had a class to teach. This had better be important," The white queen said, giving an agitated glare at everybody in the room except for Scott.

"Calm down luv', this is important" the British ninja known as Psylocke replied.

"Sorry to call you on such short notice, but the government have suddenly felt the need to speed up the registration act. Mutants are being registered and are being watched constantly by people working for the Government. I have found two mutants in particular who have been identified and they would be an asset to this school. I would like two teams to go and find these mutants and try to persuade them to come here and at least take a look around" the telepathic professor explained to his X-Men.

"So who are these mutants and what exactly can they do?" Betsy asked.

"Well the first is a girl called Money St. Croix. She has a number of abilities including telepathy and super-human strength. And the second is a boy names Jonathan Starsmore. He has the power of telepathy and can shoot energy blasts from the upper half of his body"

"Well lets get going then. The sooner we find these kids and get them back to the institute the better"

At the amusement park:

The amusement park was filled with loud music, screams and people running and talking everywhere. The day was perfect for amusement parks. The sky was cloudless and the sun was shining down on everything beneath it.

"This place is awesome"

"Lets go on that ride"

"No lets go on that one first"

"I'm hungry"

Most of the students from the Xavier institute were standing just inside the entrance of the park and were surrounded by food stalls, tents, roller coasters and other excited visitors. It was a weekend so there were lots of families and young children who had come for a great day out.

"So where are we going first then?" Jubilation Lee said and took a look around at the numerous amount of rides and stalls currently in view.

"Lets go on that ride over there" Rahne Sinclair said and pointed at a swinging boat ride.

"No I want to go on that one there," Samuel Guthrie said.

"Let's just pick one and go on it" Jay said with a sigh. He just wanted to have some fun to get his mind off of everything.

"Well why don't we just split up with people who want to go on the same ride as each other and then we can meet back later," Amara said with a compromising shrug. The large group nodded almost in unison and they branched off in different directions.

Meanwhile back at the Institute:

It was very peaceful and serene now that a lot of the students had gone off to the amusement park. The remaining students were sat in the rec. room enjoying the piano being played by Mindee, one of The Stepford Cuckoos. True to her word Paige was sitting cross-legged with a textbook and not book balanced on her legs while she wrote about the equilibrium theory among other topics. She had lived in Kentucky for most of her life with numerous siblings so her clothes were far from Gucci. She was wearing a red tartan tee shirt, and denim dungarees over the top of it. Her blonde hair was pushed back by a black hair band to keep it out of her eyes while she studied. The triplets however were dressed in a very classy but slightly provocative way. They were all wearing identical white dresses, which showed off the best part of their slightly tanned legs. Mindee was still finishing off her song on the piano and Celeste and Phoebe were sitting on the sofa, switching the channel of the T.V. without touching the remote. Since they were using their telepathy their sapphire eyes were gone and had been replaced by a white glow, which made the room brighter than it was already. Also in the room were Jean, Scott, Ororo and Warren who has just come out from the danger room so they were all wearing their X-uniforms. The four X-Men were forced to stand since Paige and the two cuckoos were taking up all of the seats.

"So where have all the students gone?" Warren asked as he flexed his wings but not at their longest as he feared that he may hurt them by hitting them against the wall if they were at their longest.

"They went to the amusement park because some of the others had to go find some mutants and take them back here so they all got the rest of the day off" Jean explained. At that point Mindee finished her piano solo and glared at everybody in the room with her seductive glowing eyes so they felt obliged to applaud.

"Lets just hope that nothing happens there. With the students there is always some trouble going-" Scott was cut off in mid-sentence by a telepathic message from Celeste and Phoebe.

"Could you please keep it down, we are trying to watch this very interesting program on the television," they said with a very firm and strict tone. Even though the four standing mutants were older and more authoritive than the two girls they stopped talking and once again apart from the television the room was silent.

Back at the amusement park:

Once the groups had split up the first group headed to the roller coaster.

"Ah'm not into roller coasters so ah' think ah'll just sit this one out" Rogue said with a nervous and slightly queasy look at the group she was with.

"Oh come on you have to go on it. Were here to have fun and go on all the ride," Jubilee pleaded.

"No ah'll be sick an' throw up"

"Bit it's an amusement park. Do you really want to be as boring as the 'oh so mature' telepathy triplets or Guthrie back at the institute who would rather study and watch T.V. than come out here and have fun with us"

"Fine but if ah' end up bein' sick in the toilets, ya'll are gonna' take the blame"

"Hey Jamie I bet you will be too small to get on this coaster" Ray Crisp said and gave Jamie a smug grin. Truthfully they hadn't thought of that and Ray was right, Jamie was too small and was forced to wait outside the entrance of the ride on a bench.

"This ride is meant to be really great. The papers gave it great reviews," Roberto Da Costa explained while he and the other three mutants strapped themselves into the seats of the roller coaster, and the train slowly descended up the hill to begin its journey along the track.

On the other side of the park the other group of Xavier's students were sitting on a bench and eating some candyfloss.

"Lets go on that spinning ride after we've finished eating" Sam said enthusiastically and then stuffed some more candyfloss into his mouth.

"Yes that's a great idea Sam. Eat loads of food and then go on some really nauseating rides," Kitty said sarcastically.

"Well you guys can go on it, but I'm already feeling a bit sick and I really don't feel up to it" Jay said and threw the rest of his candyfloss in the trashcan. His tanned skin was getting increasingly paler and every couple of seconds his eyes would light up, giving off a blue glow and then instantly returning back to their normal colour.

"Jay control your eyes. They keep glowing" Amara whispered.

"Yeah you're going to get us all found out," Rahne said with a glare directed at the electricity controller.

"I don't know what's happening. I just feel really ill. I think I'm going to go back to the institute and lie down," Jay said with a shrug. "Ill see you back at the institute"

"Okay then. I like hope you feel better Jay" Kitty said with a smile and the remaining four students stood up from the bench and headed to the toilets. Jay also tried to stand up to go home, but the second he tried; the green haired mutant was struck with a wave of dizziness and even more sickness. He could feel the electricity moving from everywhere in his body to his hands. By now his eyes were permanently glowing blue and crowds of visitors were gathering around him and starring. The electricity was now pulsing in his hands and he had to curl them up into a fist to reduce the pain of it, if only by a small amount.

A painful scream erupted from the lungs of the mutant who had just shot a blast of electricity into the air and then made it explode, attracting the attention of everybody in Bayville.

Okay that's chapter one! I haven't written one in so long so I'd like to know what everybody thinks of this one. And I know there wasn't that must angst in this chapter but there will be in the next one. Plus there's a big shock in chapter 2, so keep reading and reviewing!


End file.
